


喝采（2017尤里生日賀）

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yuri Plisetsky's Birthday 2017
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: *2017尤里生日賀*貓的名字是皮羅什基





	

**Author's Note:**

> *2017尤里生日賀  
> *貓的名字是皮羅什基

　　從有記憶以來，尤里•普林謝茨基身邊就只有爺爺。他不知道「父母」是什麼，也只有一些模糊的印象和一抹微笑，他只知道那些有爸媽的孩子總愛欺負他，但他們滑冰贏不了自己，只因為爺爺說他是最棒的。  
　　他有最重要的爺爺，還有後來陪著他的皮羅什基。  
　　尤里沒有過節日的習慣，他只知道爺爺會在某些日子準備特別多的皮羅什基，那就是他一整年中最幸福的時刻。  
　　俄羅斯選手幾乎沒有節日的概念，連最貪玩的維克托也不怎麼特別去注意。他們的日常生活就是一切和滑冰有關的訓練，他們最盛大的節日是站上滑冰場的日子，他們在場上盡情揮灑汗水，然後享受來自觀眾席盛大的歡呼、以及漫天飛舞的鮮花和禮物。

　　又是一個練習日，走出冰場的時候外面一片漆黑，路燈為古老的城市添上一抹昏黃。其他選手都先離開了，只有他和格奧爾基留到最後。他請青年載他一程，維克托邀請他到家中檢討錄影和確認動作。趴在窗框上，感覺鼻子被冷風吹得有點失去知覺，他才稍微清醒一些。  
　　比起維克托，他其實比較想聽聽勝生勇利的意見，那隻食用豬的樂感的確要高出他許多，芭蕾的功底也相當深厚。無奈總是有個老不休黏著他不放，而那個傢伙還是他的編舞師之一、也是豬的同居人。  
　　想到此他不禁咂嘴，那兩人已經形影不離到了令人煩躁的程度，讓他無時無刻都想要一把打火機。  
　　他無比想念他的哈薩克友人，他身上有著豬排飯和老頭都沒有的帥氣和沈穩，更重要的是，他是個腦袋正常的人，天知道這點對滑冰界有多重要。  
　　想著知心好友讓尤里的心情好了些，這才不情不願地踏上台階、按下門鈴。  
　　屋裡一如往常地傳出了一陣乒乒乓乓的混亂聲音。這倆笨蛋。  
　　「門沒鎖！」勇利拉高分貝的喊聲傳了出來。  
　　他在心裡咒罵，然後習慣性地再默數個十秒以免看到任何對心臟不好的畫面。天知道那兩個發起情來不分場合的混賬還記不記得身邊有個未成年。他旋開門把，然後用力踹開大門。  
　　「喂，臭豬排飯和老⋯⋯！」突然響起的巨大響聲讓他嚇得寒毛直豎，一個激靈躲到了玄關的鞋櫃之後。  
　　「該死的到底在做什⋯⋯」他小心翼翼探出頭、齜牙罵，卻被漫天飛舞的彩帶和緩緩飄落、反射著光線的亮片吸引目光，無意識地伸手撈了一片放在掌心。就好像到了表演結束的那刻，群眾歡呼著為他獻上喝彩，人群為了他而沸騰⋯⋯  
　　「生日快樂，尤里奧。」勇利捧著一盤蛋糕走到面前，頭上還纏著彩帶。但他沒有餘裕去吐槽他可笑的稱呼，或者是臉上噁心的、瞭然的微笑。  
　　他覺得臉上的熱度有點高，別開視線，卻發現米拉、格奧爾基、他熟識的選手幾乎都到了，連奧塔別克也在。

　　「謝、謝謝。」他隔了好久才從巨大的震撼中回神，囁嚅著說出口。而奧塔別克只是很順手地接手他切了一半的蛋糕。  
　　「啊尤里害羞了、害羞了！」米拉卻在這時起鬨，唯恐天下不亂的維克托也開心地蹭了上來。  
　　「走開、我說走開啊老頭、老太婆！」

　　從豬排飯莫名其妙地闖進他的日常生活，把宴會攪得一團亂，他才發現身邊圍繞了這麼多人。  
　　爺爺，今晚的我，非常幸福。


End file.
